Current display trays for use in drug stores and supermarkets, for example, take many physical forms and are made from various materials using various techniques. Many of these prior art trays comprise cardboard, Bristol board, or other stiff paper material which provide limited visibility of the products contained within the trays, thus reducing the point-of-purchase impact of the products to a prospective buyer. Further, existing display trays often employ many flaps, folds, cuts, tabs, reinforcing elements, adhesive components, ribs, grooves, supports, tucks, panels, and the like which require unnecessary time to assemble and expense to fabricate.
The present display tray is fabricated from a single blank of stiff plastic material, such as clear polyvinylchloride, for example, wherein each unassembled tray is provided with the needed cuts, cut-out, fold or score lines, tongue and tab, and manufacturer's glue strip, to thus enable even an inexperienced worker to assemble several of the trays in less than one minute. The resultant display tray is sufficiently sturdy and requires no front dust flap for purposes of additional rigidity. The normal dust flap however will function as a point-of-purchase display panel while yet providing full shelf channel visibility. Since the present display tray utilizes the existing dust fold as a display flap, no additional design or material cost is needed or required.